1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image playback apparatus, a control method therefor, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In moving image playback, in addition to operations such as playback, fast-forward, and rewind at normal speed, it is generally possible to execute skip playback by jumping from the current playback position to another playback position to play back a moving image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-151069 describes a special skip search mode in which a search change position detected in a recording operation is used to skip a playback position and a normal skip search mode in which a specific period is skipped. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-151069, the user operates a switching means to switch between those skip search modes.
To execute skip playback of a moving image in a skip search mode desired by the user, he/she generally needs to switch between the skip search modes by himself/herself. Furthermore, in order for the user to perform a skip search mode switching operation, an operation member for switching between the skip search modes is necessary. If the user wants to change a period to be skipped depending on a moving image in the normal skip search mode in which a specific period is skipped, an operation of selecting such period is complicated.
For a video player or the like, there is still a space in an operation unit, and thus it is possible to arrange, in a remote controller, a button such as a button for skipping a predetermined time or a button for skipping based on chapters in accordance with the skip search mode. In an apparatus including a limited operation member, such as a handy type video camera, however, it is necessary to share a skip button by a plurality of skip search modes, and to perform an additional operation of selecting a desired skip search mode, thereby complicating the operation.